Deliverer
}} The Deliverer is a unique weapon in Fallout 4. Background A pre-War semi-automatic handgun. It has an exposed hammer and a double-action trigger mechanism and the fixed barrel also acts as a guide rod for the recoil spring. One of these old handguns was recovered and restored by Tinker Tom for Railroad heavy agent Tommy Whispers, called the "Deliverer." He still had the pistol in his possession when he was killed at his faction's old HQ, the Switchboard, when it was raided by the Institute's forces. When the Sole Survivor and Deacon return to the site to recover a lost prototype of an unknown device for Doctor Carrington, the Deliverer is recovered by Deacon and offered to the Sole Survivor. Characteristics The Deliverer is a one-handed pistol chambered for 10mm rounds that comes with the "V.A.T.S. Enhanced" effect. It sports the second highest damage for semi-automatic one-handed pistols using 10mm rounds (behind Classic 10mm pistol), but is not capable of being converted into a fully automatic weapon. Its sights can be enhanced with glow sights for slightly more accuracy, but the Deliverer has no scope options available. The Deliverer can be modified with an extended barrel to increase its effective range and sighted accuracy, at the cost of lowering its hip-fire accuracy. The pistol can either be fitted with a comfort grip or sharpshooter's grip for more accurate shots and recoil control. The Deliverer's default magazine holds 12 rounds, with larger custom magazines increasing its capacity to 16 rounds. The Deliverer's default suppressor reduces its effective range but silences the weapon. With the introduction of the Nuka-World add-on, the Sole Survivor can obtain the Ace Operator perk by remaining allied with the Operators. This will increase the effective damage of the Deliverer further while its suppressor is equipped. The Deliverer comes with the standard receiver, short barrel, standard grip, standard magazine, standard sights and suppressor modifications by default. Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Variants * The Deliverer uses the same ammunition as the 10mm pistol, but has a different suite of mods and functionally very different statistics, even beyond its ancillary legendary effect. Unattached mods from the 10mm pistol cannot be applied to the Deliverer. * The Deliverer has a similar appearance to the Nuka-World's Acid Soaker with some exceptions: the Acid Soaker has a modified barrel and a glass container on the top that dispenses the acid. * Silver sidearm - Variant found in Shroud Manor in the Creation Club content "Shroud Manor". Location Rewarded by Deacon during the Railroad quest Tradecraft, after finding the body of Tommy Whispers. Notes * The Deliverer is one of the very few unique weapons in Fallout 4 that has a unique appearance, that being a completely different model in comparison to the regular 10mm pistol. * Despite the extended barrel being described as "standard," the Deliverer is found with the short barrel modification. This feature is shared with the .44 pistol and the 10mm pistol. * The Deliverer is known as the covert pistol in the game files. * When one equips the weapon when using a controller, a slight vibration can be felt. This is only felt when equipping the weapon from a different one, and is not present when just unholstering it. Gallery FO4 The Deliverer 01.png|The Deliverer without the suppressor FO4 The Deliverer 02.png|Modifications: extended barrel, sharpshooter's grip FO4 The Deliverer 03.png|Modifications: extended barrel, sharpshooter's grip, large magazine, suppressor Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons es:Repartidor (Fallout 4) pl:Dostarczyciel ru:Спаситель uk:Рятівник